Clear As Mud
by MushuofPudding
Summary: Sometimes, a kiss is just a kiss. Sometimes, it's a game-changer.
1. Chapter 1

.

Clear as Mud

plot by MushuofPudding  
borrowed characters and backstories originally created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

.

.

Bolin ran off, crushed at the sight of Korra and Mako kissing. As Mako was about to run after him, Korra grabbed his arm. He snapped back toward her and glared angrily.

"Please, let me talk to him."

"Haven't you done enough to him?" Mako shouted.

"And that's exactly why I should be the one to talk to him!" Korra shouted right back. "Mako, please," she added more subduedly.

Mako said nothing, but scowled and let her leave.

*.*.*

"Bo," Korra called out when she saw him. He was walking at that point, but he neither stopped nor acknowledged her. "Bo, wait." She jogged up to his side.

He turned his head lazily toward her with a heavy sigh. "What do you want?" he moped, "Shouldn't you and my brother be off somewhere playing kick-the-can with my heart?" He sighed again as his head rolled back down, to watch his feet schlep along the street beneath him.

That was a hard blow for Korra. It knocked the words right out of her. "Bo, I-" she paused, trying to think of something to say. Damnit, she had gone after him because she wanted to talk to him, but now her words were failing her. She searched for anything. And anything is exactly what she got: "It wasn't what it looked like." Crap.

"You mean it wasn't you and my brother kissing?"

Korra sighed. "Well, yes, but there's more to it than that, you see.." She then took a deep breath and proceeded with her explanation. "I had a crush on Mako, but I didn't know whether he liked me. And then Asami came along, and Mako liked Asami. So then I told Mako that I liked him, but he told me that he was with Asami, and he didn't like me like that. So I was feeling pretty crappy, and that's when you asked me out. So I was out with you and we had a really great time, and then I started to like you, and-" she paused for air, "-and then Mako started acting all jealous, so I called him out on it, and he got mad, and I got mad, but then he said that he _did_ like me, but he likes Asami _too_..." Another breath, "So he likes Asami, _and_ he likes me; and I like him, _and_ I like you, so it's all just really, really confusing. Understand?"

By the end of her explanation, Korra was panting, and Bolin just watched her, processing.

He did understand her explanation, the words anyway. But not the feelings. How could she keep liking his brother when Mako liked another girl and Bolin was clearly crazy about only her? It wasn't fair. Girls always came so easily to Mako, even the ones that Bolin wanted. But at least she said that she liked him too. And his brother got a turn to kiss her, why couldn't he?

Bolin turned to fully face Korra. The young Avatar looked warily up at him, having not received a response to her quiry. Her blue eyes searched his for an answer as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. And with grace and fluidity quite befitting a pro-bender, his hands moved from her shoulders to gently frame her face as he pressed his lips to hers.

At first contact, Korra's eyes went wide with surprise, her forearms raised to his chest in preparation to push him away, but she never did. Her surprise melted smoothly away, her eyes flitted closed, and she leaned into Bolin's kiss.

His hands fell away from her face to slide around her waist and pull her hips flush with his. His tongue begged her lips entrance. They timidly obliged, allowing it to glissade in. As her tongue met his, Korra's arms slowly snaked their way up and around the young earth-bender's neck. This closed the last bit of space between them, as her chest pressed flush against him.

The kiss was so hot that Korra had to peek for a moment to make sure she was not physically on fire. And at some point, she was sure that she heard an unsolicited moan escape her throat, when Bolin's hands got bold and quite firmly grasped her behind. By the time they broke apart, they we left panting and wanting so much more.

"I- That was-" Korra breathed.

"Yeah," Bo replied with a grin.

The next night, the Fire Ferrets won the semi-final tournament with ease.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at LoK fic. Seemed like a good idea. Bolin is hot (although I think that makes me a pedobear) and he's such a sweetyhead; he deserves some good lovin' too. Please review, but no complaints about how this isn't M. It'll get there. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: At first this was really freaking hard to write... then it got kind of fun ;) ... Hope it's fun for you too.

* * *

After that night, neither Korra nor Bolin spoke about their kiss. This was partially because it would be painfully awkward, but mostly because there were more important things to worry about. First, it was the tournament, and then Amon's attack; Next, it was the boys' moving into the Sato estate and then Sato's involvement with the Equalists. However, with the boys' latest move to Air Temple Island, it was going to be much harder to ignore.

That's not to say that it had always been easy to ignore. There was a newfound electricity in every touch, stolen glances that took on other meanings. They both wanted to try it again, to feel that chemistry again. Just the thought curled Korra's toes.

As the boys walked away to their rooms, Bolin glanced over his shoulder to Korra and their eyes locked for a moment- one, unbearable, heated moment.

The promise held in that gaze was all Korra could think about all through bending practice, all through dinner, all through her shower...

Korra lay in her bed, thinking about Bolin, reveling in the memory of his strong hands on her body, the tenderness with which he first met her lips, the liquid fire that flowed down her torso and pooled in her nether regions.

The moon had risen high in the sky when Korra heard erratic tapping at her window. She was ripped from her daydreams with a start. Climbing warily from her bed, she peered out the window, but saw nothing more than the gardens below. Suspiciously, she opened the window to get a better look. Suddenly, a handful of tiny pebbles sailed through the window, scattering across the floor. At first, the young warrior shifted her defenses up, totally baffled by the sheer bizarrness of it, but it only took her brain a moment to put the puzzle together. Her heart leaped into her throat.

"Bolin!" she scream-whispered, completely excited, but aware enough to not wake the whole island. Said boy appeared from behind a shrub with a grin that mirrored his favorite girl's. Korra literally jumped out the window on the second story to greet him. She landed on her feet with a quiet thud, then launched herself into his arms. He caught her deftly and twirled with her once before setting her down. They were both still grinning from ear to ear. It was as if they had not seen each other in months, rather than at dinner only a few hours before.

It was not until he had set her down again that she actually looked at him. "Why on earth are you out here in your underwear?!" she questioned incredulously. He was wearing only a white wifebeater, green shorts, and a grin.

"I could ask you the same question," he said, gesturing up and down with his finger. She was wearing no different, except that her shorts were white and shorter.

She put her hands on her hips defiantly and replied, "Because _I_ was in my room, _in bed_."

"Oh yeah?" he asked slyly, cocking an eyebrow. In that instant, the great Avatar felt a rare moment of shyness at the way the man before her took in her attire- or lack thereof. It was a fleeting moment, however, because he shook himself from his gaze to answer her original question. "Well, it would have been suspicious for me get dressed to go to the 'bathroom,'" he replied with airquotes, then added, "Plus, this way, I can always pretend that I'm sleepwalking." He closed his eyes, outstretched his arms, and staggered around mumbling gibberish. Korra laughed out loud, then quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, wide-eyed, as if her laugh had surprised her. Bolin pressed his finger to his lips in an exaggerated silence gesture. "You look good with your hair down, by the way," he noted, catching Korra totally off-guard.

A blush immediately flooded her cheeks, and she ran a hand through her freely flowing hair, her fingers self-consciously twirling the ends. "Oh... Thanks..." she replied quietly. Then she shook the shy nonsense out of her head. "You want to come in, so we're not both standing out here half naked?" She was about to walk back to the building entrance, but then looked puzzled. How were they going to get back in unnoticed?

But Bolin was a step ahead of her. He made a ladder of earth back up to her window.

Korra looked from the ladder to its creator. "Why didn't you just do that earlier, instead of throwing rocks at my window?" she asked, but proceeded up when he gestured.

Bo followed behind her. "What if I had been wrong, and it wasnt your window?"

Korra snickered as they climbed through the window. "You mean, what if you had walked right into Tenzin's room?"

"In my underwear, no less."

The image was so amusing that the pair had trouble stifling their giggles. But of course, having to stifle themselves only made them laugh harder. They leaned on each other for balance to keep from collapsing into a heap of quivering, giggling mess. When they had finally calmed down and caught their breath, they were little more than a forearm's length apart, linked hand-to-elbow from their laugher-induced brace. Their eyes met, and Korra's breath hitched. That burning, unexplored chemistry was back with a vengeance.

Bolin's heart began to race as Korra's thumb rubbed gently across his bicep. The muscle flexed involuntarily. Bolin was the first to close the distance between them, so their foreheads were touching. He released her arms and wrapped both his in a V around her waist. In response, Korra's hands slid up his muscular arms and over his broad shoulders. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his soft, dark locks.

Like supercharged magnets trapped in an inevitable pull, their lips found each other, and their bodies pressed flush against one another. It was like being struck by lightning in the best possible way. Their bodies melted together as their tongues met, neither having to beg entrance. Korra's fingernails grazed softly across Bo's scalp, as his hands roved up and down the curve of her waist and hips. Bo's hands got bold once again, and Korra moaned softly as he squeezed her behind. They fell into a rhythm their bodies undulating in the same time as their tongues, the same dance.

Eventually, they had to surface for air, but they couldn't deny the magnetic electricity that continued to course through and between them.

Still breathing heavily, Bolin's lips began to trail kisses up her jawline toward her ear. His breath was hot and heavy over her skin and against her ear when he whispered, "I am so crazy about you." Then his tongue slipped past his lips to trace the shell of her ear down and fondle her earlobe. An involuntary shudder rippled down her torso so acutely that she could hardly stifle her moan. The trail of kisses continued down her neck to her shoulder, evolving into nibbles and licks. Korra tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged it as she pressed her whole body against him.

Bolin could feel the last vestiges of his self-control flowing away. With the few ounces of blood that were still allowing cognition, Bolin mumbled between nips and sucks, "Maybe... we... should slow... dow-nnnnnmmmm," but was cut off abruptly when Korra took her own turn at nibbling and earlobes. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as her teeth tugged on the soft, underappreciated flesh. This sent the last of his blood down to little Bo, over whom he had lost all control. A feral growl rumbled through his chest, and he grabbed her behind as his hips bucked, effectively grinding her against him. Her leg rose around his hip in response, and he slid his hand under her thigh.

Korra could feel a burning need simmering inside her. A breathy moan escaped her at the sensation of his manhood, straining with need- need for _her_- being ground against her. She rolled her hips against him when he gave her thigh a rough squeeze. Then in one lust-worthy sweep, he lifted her up, wrapping her other leg around his hips, and took her lips again. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he carried her to the bed.

With Korra's legs around Bo's hips, his sex was pressed squarely against hers. It was maddening. She squeezed her legs around him and ground his hardness right against her sweet spot. She moaned into his mouth, and he growled before lowering her onto the bed.

He hovered over her, strong arms planted on either side of her, hips planted _firmly_ between her legs. Then he returned his lips to where he had left off on her shoulder. He began tugging the strap of her shirt, but decided that it would be better on the floor. With her help, he peeled the white fabric up and over her head. Her ripe breasts bobbled slightly as she did the same to him. The solid expanse that was his chest was peppered with fine black hair. Korra pressed her palm against it, taking in the texture as he laid her back onto the bed.

He lowered his mouth onto one dark, taught nub. Korra arched her chest forward with a gasp as he rapidly flicked his tongue across it. Slowly, one hand skimmed up her side to take over for his mouth as it moved over to the breast that he had neglected. Her hands tugged at his hair and scraped down his back and over his shoulders in a frenzy as he continued nipping, suckling and massaging her breasts. She squeezed her legs hard around his hips as her own bucked, grinding hard on him. He hissed a breath, and his body thrust spastically in response of its own accord.

Her hands flew from his shoulders to hips, her fingertips struggling to push down at the waistband. And without hesitation, Bolin cooperated, sliding the shorts down his hips for her and flicking them to the floor with his foot. As soon as he was free of his confinements, Korra's hands took to exploring him. His member was built just like his body: sturdy, thick, and heavy. She took his length in her hand and stroked it tentatively. All his muscles rippled in a shudder as he tried to still an involuntary thrust. He tremored again as she repeated the stroke.

His eyes met hers, burning hot for her, before he took her lips, forcefully telling her how badly he wanted her. He tugged at the hem of her shorts, and that was all the hint she needed; she wriggled out of them and tossed them across the room.

All barriers gone, he positioned himself at her entrance. He swallowed hard, and looked for permission. The response he got was a tug with her knees on his hips that pushed little Bo's head in. So he took the rest of the initiative himself, sliding in until he was fully sheathed in her. He hissed a breath. She was hot and smooth and as tight as lizarbat leather glove around him.

A high-pitched, breathy moan escaped her as Korra's head fell back at the sheer pleasure of having him inside her. It was like finding a river when you're on fire. He was warm, and solid, and pressed every button right. She rolled her hips up to him and he started moving with her.

The tempo started slow, but that was not necessary for long. Bo quickly discovered that harder and faster were much more effective. He also discovered that he rather liked the sound of his name at varying, increasing pitches and volumes.

It was like a liquid electrical storm building inside her. Small shocks of pleasure all coalescing into something spectacular. She was rapidly approaching that something; she could feel it.

Bo was approaching it too. His thrusts were becoming less rhythmic and more frantic.

And then that electrical storm came to fruition, and the young Avatar knew what it must feel like to _be lightning_ as a spectacular jolt tore beautifully through her whole body. Every muscle tensed and she cried out Bo's name in a voice she didn't know she had.

At the sound of his name like that, and the exquisite way her body clenched around him, that electricity spilled to Bolin too, and he, in turn, spilled into Korra, calling out her name as he did. Then he collapsed himself gently onto her chest.

Through panted breaths he asked, "Did we just?-"

"Yeah," was the breathless, sated reply. "And it was incredible."

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Please, go on. I enjoy praise."

Her lips quirked up. "So incredible that I could do it all night long." A hint of mischief laced her words.

Little Bo twitched. "Oh really?"

* * *

A/N: They are going to be in so much trouble in the morning! XD  
I spent the whole night finishing this, and I'm tired, so I don't know whether my proofing is up to par. Let me know if I made any mistakes.  
Also, I too enjoy praise.


End file.
